User blog:Joseph Barker/What is the Origin story of Pretty Cure (Fan Theory)
Greetings my fellow talkers, Well Kirakira Pretty Cure a la Mode is getting another member in the form of Cure Parfait along with another Fairy-Mascot, Truth be told the show is doing better then Maho Girls Pretty Cure so far, But... something just came to me, What might have been the Origins of the Pretty Cures How they came to be besides the Behind the sense stuff in Toei, This is something that was never mentioned before in any form of media, It's hinted in some episodes like some PreCures existing in the past like the Legendary Cures in Dokidoki, Cure Ange in the Heartcatch PreCure movie, the Past Princess Cures from Go Princess PreCure, Hell Cure Blossom's grand mother and Cure White's grandmother use to be Pretty Cures in there time, Even Queen Mirage from Happiness Charge was one back 300 years ago but Became Cure Mirage again in the season final, But the question is where did all these legends begin? that's when a friend of mine on DeviantArt named MLPFan053 told me what he or she thinks is the Origins of the Pretty Cure Legends, So it's time to share it... Yep I'm gonna tell you all everything he or she stated, You all are free to let me know of what you think, Let's begin shall we? also be informed that these are all comments I made with him or her, And I added the Precures names as of RPing so enjoy. MLPFan053: Dear, Ms Ichika Usami/Cure Whip, Ms Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard, Ms Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato, Ms Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron and Ms Akira Kenjou/Cure Chocolat, My name is MLPFan053, I'm a comrade of SHIELD, Tokyo Mew Mew, the Illuminati and of course, Mr a22d, himself. I hope you don't mind that all of you five spend this time in having this Q and A session. Ichika: Sure We don't mind. MLPFan053: First off, I have just saw your battle regarding the Kirakiraru Thieves and you eventually freeing them from their brainwash. As a result, all of you have gained the mighty "Candy Rod" as a result and thus, are seen as "urban legends" in your town. Therefore, I announce all of you "congratulations" for making it this far. Aoi: Ahh it's no problem, The Training the Illuminati and the Mew-Mews really paid off. Maybe someday I might go Toe to toe with Mr Jones. Franky Jones: someday Lion girl. MLPFan053: Well, I'm here to tell all of you that you are finally cleared for field duty. Akira: Ahh good. MLPFan053: There's that and I'm here to tell all of you about the "true" origins of Precure. Now, I am aware of all of you that you have met up with the Mahou Tsukai Precure and Go Princess Precure. But have all of you ever wondered where all of the Precures came from ? In that case, come, let me show all of you. *opens up a computer file and showcases a projected picture of a planet floating in space* Yukari: Hmm as a matter of fact, I'm beginning to question of the True Origins of PreCure. Surely Mahou Tsukai Precure and Go Princess Precure even us where not the first. Akira: I agree, I asked Frank this question but he just said that it's a history he is familiar with but a bit ashamed of not having any involvement in the Aftermath. So please, Explain. MLPFan053: You see this planet that I have projected on the screen which I'm showing you right now. Well, this is Planet Precure located in a galaxy called Nebula V85. It is approximately 300 million light years away from the human world. The picture that I am showing you right now is what it originally looked like approximately 273000 years ago. *shows a reverse engineered video of the planet's original society and it's people* The ancestors of the Precures were once the female gender variant of a race of sentient and very intelligent beings who resemble the humans of Earth. Life was very peaceful and exciting due to the fact that their original worldwide society is very technologically advanced. Aoi: Wow... And I thought the All Stars the Mew Mews talk about where the oldest? MLPFan053: But *sigh*. One day, without warning, something bad happened *shows a reverse engineered video of the planet's sun blowing up* In case any of you are shocked, then all of you assumed correctly. Planet Precure was orbiting a sun that was near the end of it’s life. Once it exploded without warning, the peaceful and happy world was shrouded into darkness and thus, many of the world’s people died as a result of the loss of light and heat. Himari: My...god... Aoi: Heavy. Yukari: Frank... Why? Why didn't you tell us of this? Don't you trust us? Don't you love me? Franky Jones: Hang on... Even I don't know about this... I know some of these Pretty Cure Legends date back to during the Roman Empire age, But this is all new to me... Almost similar to Superman's back story. MLPFan053: However, don't be sad for them all of you. The people never gave up hope until the very end. Eventually, they were rewarded for their determination and strong will. *shows two videos. One is a tower currently under construction by the surviving people . After that, another reverse engineered video of the same strange tower now finished and beginning to light up* After many years in the cold and darkness, the planet’s greatest scientific minds have finally finished building the Plasma Spark Tower. It’s a tower that housed an miraculous machine called the Plasma Spark which serves as an artificial sun for the entire planet. *Shows a reverse engineered video of Planet Precure formerly shrouded in darkness finally becomes bright and beautiful again as the entire planet is filled with bright light* The Plasma Spark finally brought back light, peace and happiness to the planet. Akira: wow. MLPFan053: I agree, it is beautiful. Finally, the world's inhabitants are able to experience light, peace and happiness once again. Except that there was a side effect brought on by the Plasma Spark that none of the inhabitants are prepared for. Aoi: What was that? MLPFan053: It turns out the Plasma Spark is semi-sentient and it changed the appearance of many of the planet’s people. The ones that were affected have one criteria in common which is the affected people are females in their second growth stage (estimated to be between 14-18). The affected people who were exposed to the light had their entire appearance both the clothes that they were wearing and their physical features like hair or eye color changed permanently. *shows a video of a random girl about Usami's age who was also an inhabitant of Planet Precure being exposed to the light of the Plasma Spark. In a flash of bright light, her hair had became longer and changed color. Not only that, her outfit was changed into a more beautiful and presentable outfit.* This change took the inhabitants by surprise. It's not just their changes in appearance that shocked the planet. The affected female inhabitants were shown to be gifted with various amazing powers. *shows pictures of several of the affected girls showcasing various powers. Fire powers, Ice powers, Light powers, etc* I know what some of you are thinking and all of you assumed correctly. That was the beginning of the Precures. Akira: Boy... There's something familiar about this. MLPFan053: Ms Kenjou, do you have something to say in regards to this origin story ? Don't be shy. There are no right or wrong answers in this discussion. Akira: The Light seems to work in the same way as our Transformations. MLPFan053: Yes, the videos of what you all are seeing are the "very" earliest cases of Precure transformations. All of them caused by exposure to the light of the Plasma Spark. Now, anymore questions from all of you before I continue with telling the origin story? Aoi: We'll let you know if we think of anything. MLPFan053: Now then, let's continue. As I was saying, As a result of the current state of Planet Precure after it is changed by the Plasma Spark, it was named the Land of Hearts. The female warriors, now calling themselves Pretty Cure or Precure believed their gifted powers should be used to bring peace and to protect others from harm, and in order to do this, they created the Multi World Garrison. Using their powers to fight against various foes, they travelled to various worlds and protected others from harm. Garden of Light (Max Heart) Land of Fountains (Splash Star) Palmier Kingdom and Cure Rose Garden (Yes Precure 5 Go Go) Sweets Kingdom (Fresh Precure) Land of the Tree of Hearts (Heartcatch Precure) Major Land (Suite Precure) Marchenland (Smile Precure) Trump Kingdom (Doki Doki Precure) Blue Sky Kingdom (Happiness Charge Precure) Hope Kingdom (Go Princess Precure) Magic World (Mahou Tsukai Precure) and just recently, Ichigo Mountain (Your team, Kira Kira Precure a la mode) All of these worlds are under the protection of the Multi World Garrison. That is why they were many legends told on those worlds regarding them. Those legends are actually records that document their exploits in maintaining harmony and keeping the peace of those worlds. However, as the Multi World Garrison battled evil beings, various organizations such as Noise's forces, Desert Apostles and Dys Dark, just to name a few, saw them as a threat to their plans of conquest and made attempts to destroy them. But try as those evil groups might, the Precures always find a way to defeat them and were successful in their goal of saving the worlds and protecting innocents from their vile clutches. A22d: There's a lesson for us all in that tale, Well done. Akira: But with the All Stars team that consists of Max Heart to Happiness Charge sealed away in Crystals and there souls in the Tomb of Stormrage... The Protection of the areas they are home to might be put at risk. Aoi: Of course, three Pretty Cure Groups are not enough to hold up the Multi World Garrison. Franky Jones: Oh no... If them Organizations ever return from Hell and the Cure are not there to protect them... We are so screwed... King Wrynn... That idiot. MLPFan053: To answer your question, Ms Tategami. This brings me to another story that I must tell all of you which is an important part of the Land of Hearts' history. The story is a legendary conflict that showed the Precures' fighting spirit at it's highest pinnacle and the formation of the multi world garrison today. This event is called The Great Precure War. Ichika: Tell us all everything about it please. MLPFan053: Okay, Kira Kira Precure a la mode. Here is the story of this thrilling tale. A long time ago, not long after the Precures had decided to take the initiative to protect the worlds and began their mission in maintaining peace and harmony. *shows a picture of an evil entity leading a huge army of ferocious monsters and bad guys who are presumably it's followers* An evil entity called Emperor Death, Leader of a huge army called the Death Army, came to invade the Land of Hearts with a huge army of monsters and managed to take over Planet Precure which is extremely shocking because taking over Planet Precure is thought to be an action that various evil-doers who are enemies of the Precures had difficulty doing. Little Bat Koku: The Death Army... Why do I get the feeling they are undead. Akira: Possible, Please go on. MLPFan053: They are not the undead. They are just an army of ferocious monsters and evil-doers who are actually his followers. The army was just named after it's founder and leader, Emperor Death. "Fun" facts about Emperor Death , He used to be a resident of another world. When the sun that produced heat and light to his planet died which is the similar original fate of Planet Precure's original sun, its inhabitants were slowly dying. However unlike the inhabitants of Planet Precure who managed to bring back light to their world and transformed the female inhabitants into amazing warriors, the people of Emperor Death's homeworld were unsuccessful and thus, subjected to slow and agonizing deaths. But one single being managed to survive by embracing the cold and bleak darkness, thus reborn as the well-known dark magic emperor who possessed a huge resentment towards light. That's the reason why he invaded the Land of Hearts. Because, even though both of their worlds suffered the same fate as in both of their original suns which provide life to their respective homeworlds had finally died, the Precures' homeworld managed to find a way and succeeded in bringing back light and life to their world whereas Emperor Death's homeworld had failed and thus, his world's people are constantly subjected to slow and agonizing deaths. He was extremely jealous and resentful of the Precures for having the chance to laugh and be happy in the light whereas he and his world's people were forced to cry and forever live in the cold and agonizing darkness. Not to mention, Emperor Death's acts of embracing the darkness in order to survive the environment of his homeworld had made him hate the Precures due to them being set on protecting hope, dreams, happiness and love and his claims that despair, sadness and hatred are truly the more superior and wonderful feelings. Franky Jones: Interesting... Do Pretty Cure All Stars have these memories? MLPFan053: Wait, Frank Jones. Your questions that are not regarding the Precures' origin story, Emperor Death or The Great Precure War will be answered in due time in this discussion. But, not right now. For now, have patience. Now, Ms Usami, Ms Arisugawa, Ms Tategami, Ms Kotozome, Ms Kenjou. Do you have any questions or thoughts regarding all of this so far? Come on, don't be shy. There are no right or wrong answers in this discussion as long as it's related to the topics that all of us are discussing right now. Akira: This is... some thing that's probably much for a simple mind, But for us... It brings plenty of theories, But... How come I can't remember any of this, Does Magic School and Hope Kingdom have any of this on record? MLPFan053: Well, maybe I should continue on with this thrilling tale so I could explain to all five of you on why you don't remember this event. Now, as I was saying before, Emperor Death took control of the Land of Hearts after leading what's now considered as the most successful attack on the Precures. *shows a picture of Precures fighting against several monsters and Emperor Death's followers* However, his reign was short-lived. The Precures saw how big of a threat that he and his army will become if he had his way and determined to protect the hopes, dreams, the future and all that is good. The Precures soon started a rebellion and fought back against Emperor Death and his army. This soon initiated a battle between the forces of goodness and light and the forces of evil and darkness called The Great Precure War. *Shows a picture of Precures firing all of their attacks at one side of the battle against monsters and soldiers of the Death Army who are unleashing fierce attacks at them on their side in return. After that, shows another picture of Precures physically punching and kicking ferocious monsters who are destroying everything.* Himari: Such... blood shead... I... I don't think I could look. Elder: My word... It's all coming back to me... The Horrors. MLPFan053: I'm thinking that this is too much for all of you to take. But don't worry everyone, the war ended in a happy ending despite the odds. It was thanks to a certain Precure warrior who became Planet Precure's most notable heroine. Her name is Cure Himiko. Franky Jones: Cure Himiko... I don't recall any record of her... Do you have any picture of what she looks like? MLPFan053: Cure Himiko wore a beautiful outfit that was mostly coloured in silver and her hairstyle was two side twin tails. She is strong, determined, courageous, beautiful and a bit tom-boyish. Considered as one of the strongest Precures in the Land of Hearts. Franky Jones: Interesting... She must be considered the First Pretty Cure to exist... Please continue. MLPFan053: Gladly, Franky Jones. Oh and Franky Jones. You are kind of wrong in your earlier statement. Cure Himiko is not one of the first Precure to exist. But, she is one of the best Precure to ever exist. At the very final days of the war, Emperor Death and Cure Himiko managed to engage in their infamous one on one sword fight duel that decided the fate of the Land of Hearts. The result was a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Emperor Death, severely weakened by Cure Himiko's sword which was made of light, fled the planet and went into hiding ever since. Illidan Stormrage: Coward, He should have stayed his ground and face death like a Man. Akira: And what ever happened to Cure Himiko after? MLPFan053: After the war, Cure Himiko was severely injured. But luckily, she soon met another Precure warrior, who would become just as notable as her. Her name is Cure Sakuya. To answer anyone's question on what she looks like. She wore a cute outfit that was mostly bronze in colour and her hairstyle consists of two side ponytails. Cure Sakuya is kind, gentle, cheerful and caring. She is not as strong as Cure Himiko but she is one of the most important Precures of the Land of Hearts. ?????: Looks like a team might start to form from this. MLPFan053: Ummmm, which one of you said this statement ? "Looks like a team might start to form from this" Also, the answer to that statement. Not really, the concept of a Precure team has not been in development yet by that time. Now, some of you may be asking that if Cure Sakuya was not as strong as Cure Himiko, why is she also one of the most important Precures of the Land of Hearts? Am I assuming correctly? a22d: Just me. Akira: And yes, I was gonna ask that question. MLPFan053: Well, to answer that question. Cure Sakuya was a war nurse and leader of the Silver Cross, a medical group that was formed during the war against Emperor Death. The group served as a troop of paramedics who are tasked to treat fallen and injured Precure warriors. * Shows a picture of Cure Sakuya's and Cure Himiko's first meeting which was when Cure Sakuya was brought to Cure Himiko's resting place and used her powers to heal all of her battle wounds and injuries.* Due to her strong magical powers, she was successfully able to treat all of Cure Himiko's injuries. Akira: She's must be very helpful. MLPFan053: Yep, she sure is. Ms Kenjou. In the following days after the war, Cure Himiko and Cure Sakuya soon became best friends. Eventually, they became very close. Close to the point where Cure Himiko eventually learnt her sad secret. Aoi: Forgive me if I'm not gonna respect that but... What was her sad secret? MLPFan053: *sigh* Cure Sakuya is actually a war orphan. Her own family was one of the many casualties in the Great Precure War. Franky Jones: Poor kid. a22d: War always claims lives. MLPFan053: Don't worry. She eventually found a happy ending of her own. Really. *Shows a picture of Cure Himiko and Cure Sakuya celebrating Cure Sakuya's birthday* You see, remember when I said when they became best friends after the war ? Well, eventually Cure Himiko's friendship towards Cure Sakuya eventually turned into love. No, not lesbian love. Platonic love, mind you, pervs. Eventually, after learning of Cure Sakuya's situation, Cure Himiko soon offered to adopt Cure Sakuya as her new younger sister and Cure Sakuya tearfully and happily accepted the offer. Franky Jones: Yeah the thought of Lesbianism hasn't been discovered yet so makes a lot of sense there. Ichika: Before one of these guys start filling our heads with Dirty thoughts, Please continue. Franky Jones: Sorry, Per-long exposer to a world where Dirty Jokes are out-lawed can do that to a person... Drives Yana and Maria Hikawa nuts. MLPFan053: Uhhh, yeah, right. I will continue. Anyways, the Multi World Garrison was soon rebuilt, upgraded and became more organized as a result. Cure Himiko served as the organization’s very first captain. Other Precures soon joined the organization for the sake of promoting peace in the universe. Their numbers grew as many years pass and eventually the organization reached to approximately a million members strong. In time, Cure Himiko was promoted to the position of Supreme Commander and took on a new name, Cure Elder due to being an elder sister figure to the Precures whereas her own younger sister, Cure Sakuya, is now named Cure Younger for being a younger sister figure to the Precures and is still the leader of the Silver Cross, a team which now serves as paramedics whose sole task is to heal fallen and injured Precure warriors. Among the Multi World Garrison are the Precure All Stars, many of whom have become a legendary presence on the human world. a22d: There's a lesson for us all in that tale... We should write all this down in a book and show it to the Headmaster. Franky Jones: Also... There have been some reports on Cure Miracles group, They must be informed of this discovery you made. MLPFan053: Oh yes, go inform the Mahou Tsukai Precures and the Go Princess Precures of this discovery. They must know as well. Oh yeah, Kira Kira Precure. Remember when you said the Precure All Stars are "all" of the members of the Multi World Garrison? Well, all of you assumed wrongly. That was a misconception. Akira: Interesting, You think Emperor Death might return? MLPFan053: No, I wasn't talking about Emperor Death. I was talking about the assumption of the Precure All Stars being the only members of the Multi World Garrison. Akira: ohh that, Why didn't they themselves inform of this... Look I know The Illuminati have done some questionable stuff in the past, But That's just them? MLPFan053: In truth, the Precure All Stars are only a "sample" of the Multi World Garrison. Actually, the total number of residents that are living on the Land of Hearts is estimated to be 18 billion and counting whereas the actual total number of Precure warriors who are all members of the Multi World Garrison (If you include the Precure All Stars and of course, all five of you) is estimated to be 1 million and counting. Franky Jones: Holy heart seed... That's enough to out number the International Pretty Cures. MLPFan053: I know. They do outnumber the International Precures. Ahh, Pekorin and Chourou. I'm sure by now you are wondering that i keep on talking about the Precures. All of you are worried about me forgetting about fairy mascots like both of you, right? If so, then don't worry. Fairy mascots are also as equally important as one may think. Pekorin: Yeah, Surely they must know of the Fairy Mascot's involved in it. MLPFan053: Well, you see. The acts of the Precure warriors protecting all of the other worlds that are inhabited by you fairies have inspired the fairies to join the Precures' cause in maintaining peace and harmony throughout the worlds. This dedication to the cause was highlighted in the events of The Great Precure War. When Planet Precure was taken over by Emperor Death, the fairies who have heard of the situation came to help the Precures in their time of need. Their small stature made it possible for them to spy on invaders in enemy territory and send in any plans that are created by the invaders in secret. Not to mention, their extreme sensitivity towards evil feelings and dark emotions were quite effective in weeding out enemy spies that infiltrated the Precures and thus, they were an essential part in winning the war. Thus, when the war was finally over and the Multi World Garrison was rebuilt to watch over and protect all worlds, another equally important organization was formed. It's called UFO (United Fairy Organization). All of it's members are fairy mascots who are assigned to various Precure teams and serve as the team's handler. A fairy mascot's purpose was to provide correspondence between their assigned team and the Multi World Garrison and give out mission briefings so that their assigned team knows what are the tasks that they are supposed to be doing today. Not to mention, their sensitivity to the presence of potential threats serve as an important alarm and an effective detector so that their assigned team is ready for action. Many of the fairy mascots that are assigned to the Precure All Stars are now considered the top elite members of the organization and are now proud and popular representatives of their homeworlds which are now under the Multi World Garrison's protection. Garden of Light Mepple Mipple Porun Lullun Land of Fountains Flappy Choppy Moop Foop Palmier Kingdom/Cure Rose Garden Coco Nuts Milk Syrup Sweets Kingdom/Labyrinth Tart Chiffon Great Heart Tree Chypre Coffret Potpurri Major Land Hummy Fairy Tones (Dory, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Tiry, Dodory) Marchenland Candy Pop Trump Kingdom Sharuru Raquel Lance Dabyi Ai chan Blue Sky Kingdom Ribbon Glasan Hope Kingdom Pafu Aroma Magic World Mofurun Ha-chan Pekorin, Chourou. When the time comes, for your team, the Kira Kira Precure a la mode have done their part in protecting the human world, i guarantee that both of you will become top elite members of UFO and proudly representing your homeland, Mount Ichigo. Franky Jones: Well Well, Looks like Coco hasn't been telling us much, Cure Dreams not around to protect him no so we're gonna have a nice talk with him and Nuts. Negi Springfield: I think the reasons why they never told us of UFO must be because We wouldn't take them seriously. Chourou: Ahh maybe someday, When the enemies we face are defeated. MLPFan053: That goes the same for you Precures as well. While I did say that the Multi World Garrison has an estimated total of 1 million members and counting, the Precure All Stars are considered the top elite members of the organization. They are considered to be the most skilled, powerful and spirited of all the Precures. They are now proud and popular representatives of the homeworlds that they are assigned to protect. Not only that, they are given permission by Cure Elder herself to take permanent residence in the towns of the human world which is now their second home and serve as those towns and cities' secret security force . Precure All Stars Garden of Light and Garden of Rainbows Cure Black Cure White Shiny Luminous Land of Fountains and Land of Greenery Cure Bloom/Cure Bright Cure Egret/Cure Windy Palmier Kingdom, Cure Rose Garden and Precure 5's hometown Cure Dream Cure Rouge Cure Lemonade Cure Mint Cure Aqua Milky Rose Sweets Kingdom, Labyrinth and Clover Town Street Cure Peach Cure Berry Cure Pine Cure Passion Great Heart Tree and Kibougahana Cure Blossom Cure Marine Cure Sunshine Cure Moonlight Major Land and Kanon Town Cure Melody Cure Rhythm Cure Beat Cure Muse Marchenland and Nanairogaoka Cure Happy Cure Sunny Cure Peace Cure March Cure Beauty Trump Kingdom and Oogai City Cure Heart Cure Diamond Cure Rosetta Cure Sword Cure Ace Blue Sky Kingdom and Pikarigaoka Cure Lovely Cure Princess Cure Honey Cure Fortune Hope Kingdom and Yumegahama Cure Flora Cure Mermaid Cure Twinkle Cure Scarlet Magic World and No Magic World Cure Miracle Cure Magical Cure Felice Cure Whip, Cure Custard, Cure Gelato, Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat. When the time comes, for all of you to have done your part in protecting the human world, I guarantee that all five of you will also become top elite members of the Multi World Garrison. Just like all of the members of the Precure All Stars and proudly representing the world you are assigned to protect , Mount Ichigo and also protecting and proudly representing your hometown. Akira: It would be an honour to be pare of them... Possibly form a Red team Franky Jones: Hold on... Are you saying because of there past, They are immortal along with this Cure Elder, This is a lot for us Jerkinators to take in, And to that these girls who had normal lives before becoming Pretty Cures just to have this big revival.... And I thought Sailor Moon had a weird past. Aoi: Easy Frank... Take it slowly, Try and think of it as a big Ret-con in a comic series. Negi Springfield: Guess this explains how we seen a portrait of Ron aka Cure Rouge that dates back to the 18th Century. MLPFan053: Franky Jones. Precures are not immortal. That is a common misconception. They can still age but at a slower rate. You see, due to exposure from the Plasma Spark, the female inhabitants of Planet Precure are gifted with more than just beautiful appearances and amazing powers. They are also gifted with longevity. In other words, the Precures have extremely long lifespans, compared to the humans of Earth. For example, a Precure who is considered more than 5000 Earth years old, is still considered a teenager by Precure Standards. In fact, I think that's the reason why the Precure All Stars look the same throughout the years since they first hen shined. All of you are still aging but thanks to your Precure powers, all of your bodies are aging at a slower rate than that of a normal human. For example, Ms Ichika, in the future, by the time your parents have become elderly people like somewhere between 70 or 80 years old, you would be in your late 40s but due to your Precure powers, your body's affected aging will make you look like a young woman who is in her early 20s. The same goes for the rest of you Precures, Ms Arisugawa, Ms Tategami, Ms Kotozume and Ms Kenjou. Ichika: Wow... Franky Jones: Interesting, But if that's the case then How come there Families are not questioning this, I'm a bit concerned how they are take the news that there Precure Daughters are gonna outlive them with that Long lifespan... Hope Seiji will be okay that his Girlfriend has an extremely long lifespan now. MLPFan053: Hmmm, I'm not really sure. All of the families of all the Precure All Stars have not been informed of this discovery yet. But, they will in good time. As for your families, Kira Kira Precure, it's still too early to tell all of this to them. But, don't worry, when the time comes, they will have to face the truth. A22d: Will you be informing them all in person? MLPFan053: Yes soon. But for now, i think that our time here is up. Well, that's all the time i have today. Oh, yeah. Before i go, i have something to ask all five of you, Kira Kira Precure. I heard news about this evil-doer that all of you are facing an evil villain, a mysterious masked man called Julio. Tell me, how dangerous is this guy? Aoi: Quite, But we always defeat him in the end, Frank joked that the Enemies we've been facing are getting weaker then usual. MLPFan053: Okay, well, I am going to leave already. But, if I may, allow me to offer all five of you one useful piece of advice that may be helpful in any future encounters regarding Julio. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. Akira: Will do and same to you. And that's the story... Sorry if it feels long, But it's MLPFan053 has made a lot of details in it, But please, Feel free to speak your mind on this subject... Also a22d is my ID name on DA. Category:Blog posts